Heath Jacoby (ANW)
Heath Jacoby is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in A New World. Kind but brutal, he is willing to do anything to survive. He was apart of Ginger's Community before leaving after finding out about her cannibalistic ways. He used to reside in The Kingdom, but it was soon brought down by Mister X and his men. He lived in the Davidson Community for a short period of time. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Heath's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post Apocalypse Season 2 "Spare Parts" He arrived in Ginger's camp a day previous to Blake, Kris and Nichole. He invites Kris and Nichole to sit with him and introduces himself. Later on, Kris asks if he knows what's in the barn, though he isn't sure either. "Cannibals" Nichole, after seeing the barn, runs to Heath and Kris, slapping their food away (To Heath's sadness) and tells them about the barn. Heath is shocked and tells the girls they need to escape. They agree to be ready by nightfall. "Explosion" As Heath and the girls are ready to go, Sandra runs to find them and tells them she wants to leave, too. The two are skeptical, but Heath, knowing Sandra is trustworthy, begs them to let her come. The four then run into Abbie and she joins as Mike's group start destroying the place. When the groups combine, Lina brings Heath to get Blake. They return as Ginger kills Abbie with a rocket launcher. "Ginger Snaps" Heath and the group escape the camp. "Brooke Manor" The group is walking on and Heath is seen giving Blake anitbiotics before the herd arrives. They run to a manshion and are let in. "Be Our Guest" He is with the others when Mike asks if they heard noises from the basement. "Training" He is talking about the plan after the manor with Mike, Lina, Sandra and Blake when Nica, Cleo and Brandon ask for some training since they're leaving. Heath assists Brandon with hand to hand combat and Brandon takes down Heath, landing on top of him. Their faces are inches apart and Heath blushes, nervously saying they should get to work. Suddenly the herd arrives and they all fight back. "Homeless" During the dead overrun, he gets in a truck with the others and escape the manor. Season 3 "Sleep" A herd of infected are chasing Heath and his group when Brandon trips. He and Nick help him up and find a house, the family allowing them in. Heather, the mom, is treating Brandon's ankle and they smile at each other. Brandon and him are laying on one of the beds together when Brandon falls asleep. Heath gets closer to him. He exits the room later and sees Jessie packing bags for him and his sisters. When he asks why, Jesse says they're leaving with them and explains how their dad will kill them. When Lindsay dies and reanimates, he gets the three older siblings out of the house and in the truck where they see Heather, Jesse Sr. and Lindsay as infected. "Family" TBA "Trust" TBA "Every Man" TBA "For Himself" TBA "Save" TBA "Oceanside" TBA "Risk" TBA "Island" TBA "Rules" TBA "Bitter Realization" TBA "One Way to Hell" TBA Season 4 "Shore" TBA "Fresh Blood" TBA "Waiting Room" TBA "See You" TBA "Tests" TBA "Viral" TBA "Beneath the Streets" TBA "Adjusting" TBA "Killer" TBA "Answers" TBA "Him" TBA "Calm Before the Storm" TBA "Bombs on Monday" TBA Season 5 "31 Days" TBA "Hide" TBA "The Shadows" TBA "Dark Clouds" TBA "Hurricane" TBA "A New Ally" TBA "Enemies" TBA "Raid" TBA "Fire Starter" TBA "Coming" TBA "Betrayed" TBA "X" TBA Season 6 "Live On" TBA "Agents" TBA "Tragic" TBA "Something Bad" TBA "Arena" TBA "Glory & Gore" TBA "X-Out" TBA "The Kingdom Falls" TBA "Cold" TBA "Frozen" TBA Season 7 "Thin Ice" TBA "New Home" TBA "A Life Unlived" TBA "Party Hard" TBA "You Belong to Me" TBA "You Saved Me" TBA "Animals" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Heath has killed: *Penelope (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Maureen *Four Shadows. *Seven Agents of the apocalypse. *A few unnamed Bandits. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Trivia *He is the first LGBT Character out of 11 on the show. *Heath is considered a fan favorite. *His go to weapon is his Buck 120 General Knife. *He has had the longest survival time out of any character on the show. *As of his death, no more characters from seasons 1, 2 or 3 are still alive. *He has the most appearances on the show, making 61 episodes. *His last name was confirmed to be Jacoby. Category:A New World Category:Protagonists Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 (ANW) Category:Season 3 (ANW) Category:Season 4 (ANW) Category:Season 5 (ANW) Category:Season 6 (ANW) Category:Season 7 (ANW)